Aburrimiento
by ClumsyDoodles
Summary: Ayano de repente comienza a actuar un poco extraño. / AyaTaka [AMISTAD] — One-Shot /


**Hola~  
>Pues, nada. Otro One-Shot. Parece un AyaTaka, pero naah (?)<br>No es un secreto de que amo HaruTaka uwu y voy a escribir muchísimo sobre ellos xD por eso hay "menciones" o "insinuaciones" sobre ellos… y también de ShinAya, porque también los adoro x3**

**-Kagerou Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a Jin.-**

**[…]**

El cielo estaba anaranjado, adornado por el grande y brillante Sol, junto con algunas nubes. No hacía ni frío ni calor, un atardecer de primavera.

O mejor dicho, un aburrido atardecer de primavera.

Takane estaba acostada en el césped del parque, mirando a la nada completamente aburrida. Desvió la mirada a su única compañía, quien estaba sentada al lado suyo, leyendo un manga con bastante concentración, su mejor amiga Ayano parecía estar bastante entretenida.

La chica de coletas dejó salir un suspiro, para transmitir su apatía hacia la situación. No hubo respuesta.  
>En el colegio, cuando se hizo el horario de ir a casa, Ayano le había pedido a Takane que la acompañara al parque "en tan preciosa tarde", y ésta aceptó sin dudar, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer.<br>Sin embargo pensaba que ella querría hablar de algo en específico, pero no. Simplemente se sentaron en el césped, apoyaron sus maletas escolares al lado de cada una, Ayano sacó su tonto librito, y ahí hasta el momento actual.

— Me aburro. — dijo, pero su amiga no le contestó, cosa que era rara pues a ella le encanta hablar. Hubo silencio por más tiempo, y Takane sentía más ganas de quejarse. — No me ignores. —

— No te ignoro. — respondió al segundo, sin sacar la vista de su lectura. — No sabía qué responder. Yo solamente te traje a disfrutar. — ella sonrió, mientras cambiaba de página.

— ¿A disfrutar de qué? ¿Del aburrimiento? — preguntó Takane, sentándose, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos y apoyando la pera entre medio de sus rodillas. Ahora mismo podría estar en su casa, jugando algún videojuego... después de todo era viernes, podría acostarse tan tarde como quiera... bueno, aunque sea día de semana se acostaría a la hora que se le de la gana de todas maneras.

— ¡No, tontita! — rió Ayano, levantando la cabeza al cielo y cerrando los ojos. — Piénsalo así, estás presenciando un hermoso atardecer, en tu hermosa vida, en un hermoso parque... — empezó a decir ella, y para el gusto de Takane, en esa oración estaba demasiadas veces el calificativo de "hermoso."

Tuvo que darle varias vueltas en su mente a aquella respuesta.  
>Aunque, de alguna manera, lo que su amiga dijo tenía cierto sentido. No era tan malo si no se centraba solamente en pensar que era aburrido; si tomaba la situación por lo bueno que tiene no estaría tan pesada.<p>

— ...Sí, supongo que tienes razón. — respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa que ella le dio cuando la escuchó. — Pero, ¿sabes? tienes una forma rara de ver las cosas. A veces no te entiendo para nada. —

Ayano bajó su libro y dirigió su mirada a ella, luciendo un poco seria, aunque su alegre naturaleza seguía presente.  
>— No niego que soy bastante extraña en algunas cosas... pero no sabía que pensabas así. — contestó, a lo que Takane la miraba curiosa. — Yo creo que somos tan amigas, que podemos entendernos con solamente mirarnos, o con nuestras expresiones... ¡a veces las palabras no son necesarias! — rió un poco, y la chica de coletas no evitó sentirse realmente feliz.<p>

Era la primera vez que tenía una amiga así. De hecho, ella fue su primera amiga. Sin contar a Haruka, o a Shintaro. Con Ayano era distinto, aunque le cueste admitirlo, tal vez sea verdad eso de que las chicas se entienden mejor entre ellas.

— Te doy la completa razón. — contestó Takane, riendo un poco. — También voy a disfrutar de tu "hermosa" compañía. — ella hizo comillas con los dedos en la penúltima palabra dicha, luego extendió su brazo con intención de rodear el cuello de Ayano con él, para acercarla un poco y darle una especie de amistoso abrazo. Pero la castaña le bajó el brazo con la mano, y devolviendo su mirada al manga. Rechazando completamente el abrazo.

Takane la miró atónita, sin saber qué decir.  
>— ¿Eh? — fue todo lo que le salió de voz. ¿Ayano acababa de evitar un abrazo?<br>Era muy raro. _Demasiado_ raro.  
>Esa chica es el tipo de gente que abraza a todos sin razón alguna, y es ella la que está siempre abrazándola y gritando cosas como "¡mejores amigas para siempre!"<p>

Sin embargo en ese momento parecía seria, y desinteresada. Como si estuviera sin nadie al lado suyo.  
>— ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan pegajosa? — el tono antipático en su voz la hacía sonar raro.<p>

_"¿Es esto lo que se llama cambio de rol?"_ pensó Takane.

— ¿Eh? Ah... sí. Lo siento. — respondió confundida, sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar. Bajó su brazo, ya que seguía un poco levantado.

— ¡Ya basta! — dijo Ayano, levantando un poco la voz y cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó, mirándola nerviosa. No entendía por qué estaba actuando tan distinto a hace cinco minutos.

_"¿Qué rayos le pasa? ¿está en sus días? ¿si es así debería ofrecerle prestarle algo para cambiarse?"_ empezó a sacar conclusiones en su cabeza, indecisa en si preguntarle si estaba con su período o algo así.

— ¡Takane-san, deja de hacer éso! — de repente lucía frustrada, y tapó su boca con su bufanda.

— ¿Ha-hacer qué? ¿qué hago? — Takane empezó a verse a sí misma, tratando de encontrar lo que estaba haciendo mal, pero no halló nada. Ni siquiera se estaban rozando, no entendía de qué manera podría estar afectándola.

— ¡Deja de... ser tan linda! — contestó Ayano, mirando la cara de sorpresa en la pelinegra.

Takane se puso un poco colorada ante esas palabras, pues no se esperaba ningún cumplido y mucho menos que se lo digan de esa forma tan rara. No sabía qué contestar, y la miraba analizando todo lo que escuchó.

— ¡De ese modo... solamente vas a lograr gustarme más! —

Espera.  
>Espera, <em>¿qué?<em>

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

— ¿G-gustarte más? ¿a-a quién le importa si te gusto más? ¡s-somos amigas! ¡las mejores! ¡mejores amigas para siempre, Ayano-chan! — empezó a reírse nerviosamente, su cara aún con el sonrojo que el cumplido anterior provocó.

— No creo que entiendas lo que quise decir... — respondió Ayano, y Takane sentía su corazón empezar a latir con la misma velocidad que late cuando está con Haruka. Pero este caso era completamente distinto. — Me refiero a que... no me gustas como si fueras mi amiga... digamos que... — hizo una pausa, tomando aire y dejándolo salir, y tapando su cara con su libro. — Sé que eres de mi mismo sexo. Pero me atraes como si fueras de mi sexo opuesto. —

Todo lo dijo muy repentinamente.  
>Takane se dio vuelta al lado contrario, dándole la espalda para que no la vea colapsar. El "colapso" era hacer movimientos raros con las manos, auto-pellizcarse las mejillas, y hacer caras extrañas, gracias a la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.<br>La cara le ardía y estaba completamente ruborizada.

_"¿¡QUÉ RAYOS!? ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS!?.¿¡QUÉ RAYOS!?"_ se gritaba a sí misma en su mente, sin procesar del todo bien lo que acababa de escuchar. _"¿¡FUE PARA ESO QUE QUISO VENGAMOS AQUÍ SOLAS!? ¿¡PARA... DECLARÁRSEME!?"_ estaba demasiado confundida. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y pensaba todos los insultos que se le venían a la cabeza porque no sabía cómo reaccionar.  
><em>"¿...A-acaso ella... va en serio?"<em> Tomó aire y lo dejó salir, y un poco más calmada, dio vuelta un poco la cabeza para mirarla. Cuando la vio ella estaba con las mejillas del mismo color que su bufanda, simplemente mirando la portada de su manga, en efecto esperando.  
><em>"¡ELLA VA REALMENTE EN SERIO!"<em>

Era la primera vez que se le confesaban, y fue ella. ¿Cómo se supone que rechace a su mejor amiga? Además, ¿no se suponía que Ayano está loca por la rata engreída de Kisaragi? Al menos, eso es lo que Takane tenía informado. También sabía que Ayano está totalmente consciente de que ella está enamorada de Haruka.

¿Entonces, _por qué_?

¿Acaso eso de que a ella le gusta Shintaro, y eso sobre apoyarla y animarla sobre su enamoramiento en Haruka fue todo para distraerla y despistarla? Porque de ser así funcionó demasiado bien.

Se dio vuelta, bastante temblorosa y con la cara toda roja. — A-aún no estoy m-muy segura de comprender del to-todo- pero ya sabes, Haruka y- pensaba que tú y Shint- —

— Ah, Takane-san, estaba esperando que entiendas que estaba bromeando. —

Takane pegó un grito al cielo, asustando a algunas personas del alrededor, mientras que Ayano se empezaba a reír de forma descontrolada.

— ¡AYANO-CHAN, MALDICIÓN! — le gritó, agarrándose de la cabeza mientras que su rubor seguía creciendo por haber sido engañada de tal modo.

— M-me duele el estómago... — ella se sostenía la barriga mientras se seguía riendo a carcajadas.

— ¡Maldita sea, casi te creo! ¡me asusté mucho! —

— ¿Casi? ¡debiste ver tu cara! ¡soy una gran actriz! —

Takane se tumbó en el césped avergonzada, mientras seguía escuchando la risa de su amiga.

— Solamente te pido que nunca se te ocurra volver a hacerme algo como eso... —

Ayano se calmó un poco, pero aún soltaba algunas risitas.

— No te prometo nada. —

**[…]**  
><strong><br>Ayano troll xD  
>Perdón si es OOC o si hay errores de ortografía ;w; ¡aunque en un review de mi anterior fic me dijo que tuve buena ortografía! En realidad estaba un tanto insegura respecto a eso haha. (Por cierto, ¡gracias por esos reviews!)<strong>

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
